1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elongated sign holding extrusion to be utilized with magnets for attachment to overhead ceiling supports such as inverted “T” shaped rails which are utilized in a commercial establishment.
2. Prior Art
Safely and conveniently supporting signs in a commercial establishment such as a retail store is an ongoing process. It is typically done by unsophisticated personnel working in areas which are not necessarily easily accessible. Such sign holders therefore need to be adaptably attachable to a ceiling support, such as for example an inverted “T” rail and likewise hold a sign in a safe and simple manner.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a sign supporting extrusion which is adaptable to a variety of overhead supports and/or T-rail configurations.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a sign holding extrusion which permits signs to be readily changed and which signs may be supported from that extrusion in several different sign gripping manners.